It's Oh So Quiet
by Hushabye
Summary: Emma is about to go on a date with Will. This sparks a daydream. OneShot.


_This takes place some time after the final episode of the first season ("Journey"). What I believe Emma would sing to express her feelings/how she would feel to begin with since she had thought that she and Will could never be (again).  
_

**Song:**_ It's Oh So Quiet  
_**Artist:**_ Björk_

_I know that there are more "Sshhh. Sssshhh." dealios in the song, but I thought it would be more effective if there was one at the beginning and one at the end._

_I only own the story idea, but I wish I could take credit for owning William Schuester and/or Matthew Morrison as well. A girl can always dream, I guess.  
_

_

* * *

_

Emma Pillsbury stared at her reflection in the full-length mirror, just inside her closet. Smoothing out the barely noticeable wrinkles on her skirt, she noticed how vulnerable and frail she looked; maybe she only felt those common senses on the inside.

Was she _supposed _to feel those icky, germ-infested emotions? Humans _were always_ susceptible to bacteria; vulnerable and frail.

Was love also like that?

Did love smother a person with its virus-infected touch, inflicting the person with feelings beyond their control; their weak souls damaged for eternity?

Emma bit her lip and carefully twirled her skirt with two fingers from each hand on both sides of the argyle-patterned fabric.

This outfit just didn't seem right; didn't seem perfect.

Emma turned toward the ensembles in her closet, all ironed, pressed, and neatly hung. While scanning her sufficient options of costume choice, she began to daydream, the impossible possibilities of what could happen that night unfurling simply inside her mind...

**"Ssshhhhhh. Ssshhhhhh. It's oh so quiet. It's oh so still," Emma sang, her voice faint, but secure and firm. William Schuester stood in front of her, a look of love and lust mixed in his beautiful, addictive eyes.**

**Emma smiled mysteriously as the scenery around her became clearer and clearer. A restaurant. A _fancy _restaurant, like the ones seen in movies; usually in a city such as New York (****cliché, but oh well. Sometimes she had no control over her imagination just as she had no control over her... _bacterium_... phobia). The people in the restaurant were all gussied up, the ugly looking pretty and the pretty looking so gorgeous, breath could be taken and sold to the highest bidder.**

**Emma's dress was white. The sleeves came down just past her shoulders; a slight poof to each added royalty to her outfit. Her hair was pinned back with a cherry red clip. Her heels were white as well with red soles. Her earrings sparkled, and her cleavage was prim, proper and lady-like (i.e. not _too _much).**

**Will's tuxedo was blood red and his undershirt was white with a black trim. He resembled the Devil, minus the horns, tail, pitchfork, and red skin. He was handsome, as always._ Devilishly_ handsome.**

**Emma waltzed further into the unknown restaurant, leaving Will to stare after her, only following her once she started singing again.**

**"You're all alone and so peaceful until..." Then she stopped and swirled around, a red and white blur. Will had fully approached her at this point in time. She grabbed his left shoulder and pulled him toward an empty table.**

**"You fall in love. Zing boom. The sky up above. Zing boom. Is caving in. _Wow bam_!" Emma lifted her leg and rubbed her thigh against Will's. He twisted her around and she backed up until she ran into a waiter. She didn't have time to apologize as she began to sing once again, picking up the pace.**

**"You've never been so nuts about a guy. You wanna laugh; you wanna cry. You cross your heart and hope to die... 'Til it's over, and then..."**

**Will and Emma stopped abruptly and began walking toward the table they had claimed; a second attempt. He was leading her by the arm as she sang softly.**

**"... it's nice and quiet, but then again, starts another big _riot_."**

**Emma jerked Will backward and flung him into a waitress. He looked determined as he brushed imaginary dirt off of his shoulders. The waiter that she had bumped into seized her from behind by the waist, whisking her away from Will.**

**"You blow a fuse. Zing boom. The devil cuts loose. Zing boom. So what's the use. _Wow bam_!... Of falling in love?"**

**Emma and the waiter danced as Will took the waitress that he himself had crashed into (because of Emma), and started dancing toward them.**

**Letting go of the waiter, Emma sang quietly once again.**

**"It's oh so quiet. It's oh so still. You're all alone and so peaceful until..."**

**The waiter and waitress found each other and danced by themselves as Will and Emma circled one another. The other customers in the no-named restaurant gradually began standing up, couples circling each other as well, taking their significant others' hand. Emma took the waiter's hand, dragged him away from the waitress, and headed toward the table that she and Will had yet to sit at. Will watched them, a smug expression crossing his face; a smug glint clouding his irises. **

**"... you ring the bell. Bim bam. You shout and you yell. Hi ho ho. You broke the spell. Gee, this is swell... You almost have a fit. This guy is "gorge" and I got hit. There's no mistake. _This is it_!" **

**Emma yanked the waiter back and forth, between the table and Will. Will grasped her other hand, her free hand, and spun her around and around. The men and women around them stomped and danced about on top of the tables. Dishes smashed and crashed to the floor. The waiter and waitress who were once Emma's and Will's took each others' bodies and souls and commenced their own dancing once more. Swiftly, everyone's dancing became slow and peaceful. The couples on top of the tables fell in to each other.**

**"... 'Til it's over, and then. It's nice and quiet. But soon again starts another big _riot_."**

**Will led Emma to their table, but she got away. Rapidly, they danced about the chairs, trying to catch the other off guard.**

**"You blow a fuse. Zing boom. The devil cuts loose. Zing boom. What's the use. _Wow bam_!... Of falling in love?"**

**Emma's voice increased in volume with every breath she took and every word she sang. It was so chaotic and hypnotizing that Will no longer danced. He stood as still as a statue; the other men in the establishment did as well. The women caressed the faces of their men as the males fell under their spell. Emma tip toed toward Will, singing as she went along, not keeping the rhythm of the words. It did not matter.**

**"The sky caves in. The devil cuts loose. You _blow blow blow blow blow _your fuse when you've fallen in _love_!"**

**Emma's face was now centimeters from Will's. Her eyes searched the look on his face; far off, confused and love-filled all at once. She swept her finger over his lips just as he had swept her off of her feet.**

**And then, she kissed him. Finally, he came to life.**

**"Ssshhhhhh..."**

Emma glanced in the mirror this time. Her fantasy was gone, and there she stood with a red peasant blouse, black skirt, and red heels. She spun herself around, faster and faster until reality was a blur again. She started to feel lightheaded; she smiled. This was the outfit.

Emma thought she heard trumpets blaring in the background just as they had in her daydream, making note that this was indeed the perfect ensemble. However, after a few seconds, she realized that the door bell was ringing. Her heart skipped six beats.

Will was finally here.


End file.
